Putting Down Roots
by CMW2
Summary: Part 3 of ? of My Green Eggs and Ham series: An established M&M decide to christen her new shower and during that time, Mary makes more forward strides;Rated for sex and language; 36th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: In **_**Much Needed Change**_**, a faithful reviewer suggested hot sex in the shower. My reply: Shower sex…I LIKE IT. Here be it with a wee bit of plot. We're going 4 months into the future with our heroes (and Grendel) so M&M are now in an established, caring, and smutty relationship. Hooray for them. If you guys have more ideas of where you want M&M to do each other, I'd be happy to write it up for you.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**Ow!**_ Son of a motherfucking…!"

"Language, Mare. These strapping young'uns are innocents."

"I swear to God if you weren't so damn good in bed…"

Marshall Mann chuckled as Mary Shannon snarled over her injury. The scrape on her arm was from helping the reconstruction crew clear up the last of the debris. The FBI had finally taken their heads out of their asses and sent a hefty check to Mary, which she put to swift work in the following ways: She had put a third into her savings, she had bought him the full box set of DS9 (his favorite incarnation of Star Trek), and was using the rest to do a complete overhaul of her house.

The crew had done a fantastic job and Mary had insisted on being involved with the build (any excuse to fuck around with a chainsaw _**and**_ a sledgehammer), leading to raucous laughter, sailor like swearing, and now a bit of blood.

"Let me see." he urged gently.

"I'm fine, Marsh- _**ow! **_Don't poke it like that, asshole!"

"I _**didn't **_poke it and you need to get this disinfected. Come on."

"But, all this shit…" she protested as he led her towards the remodeled bathroom.

"..can and will be cleaned up by the crew. Stop snarling and let me take care of you."

Mary sighed and let him sit her on the counter. He found the first aid kit and she silently offered her arm, showing trust and that it really did hurt. It wasn't too deep but it was one of those cuts that stung while they healed. She called him an asshole again as he put the disinfectant on but obliged him when he made to kiss it better. In fact, she did him one better by pulling him by the Star Wars shirt into a tongue filled, mind scrambling kiss, a now familiar one

"Okay, so when you get Bob Villa injured, you get horny. Nice. Where do you want me?" he rasped through rapidly swelling lips.

One thing he'd always enjoy was just how sex hungry this woman was. He never thought he'd find someone that matched his appetite but as always, Mary exceeded his expectations…

"Is the shower working?"

"_**Yeah**_…"

She kissed him again and this time, he was near unresponsive except for a raging hard on and low, slow growls, courtesy of Grendel.

"I'm going to go get us some clean clothes. You get things started."

_**/**_

When she had damned near face planted on something in her (their) bedroom doorway, she snarled and picked the offending object up to chuck across the room. Once she realized that it was one of Squish's numerous textbooks, though, a small smile curved her lips.

After the Exorcisms, Brandi had really turned herself around. She had not only gotten one job but two and was determined to go to school so that she could become an accountant, of all things. It was a boring as shit job to go into but she was already pretty damn good at it if her tax return was to be believed. She had moved out 2 months before but sometimes Mary still found her crap in the oddest of places…

_Okay, screw Cowboy cross-eyed, go get pizza for us and the crew, and then return Squish's thick as a phone book textbook before screwing him again…_

Plan in place, she opened up drawers and pulled out clothes for both of them. While they still had their own places, Marshall had made his mark on her home. He had helped design the upgrades, picked the colors (because he knew what she liked), and had his own side of the bed. Instead of annoying or scaring her, Mary actually encouraged it. If she had to open up to someone, it might as well be her best friend…her naked, wet, and horny best friend. Okay, thinking time was over.

Sex time was now.

_**/**_

"Okay, you're a straight man. A _**very**_ straight man. Why the hell do you know how to use a loofah so well?"

"Because I'm a cauldron of useless information. That and it's the best thing to use to get sand and gunpowder out of unfortunate places other than steel wool. Turn around."

She did so and he opened a bottle of conditioner (mint and jasmine) before pulling her in tight. The original idea was to screw in the shower and they were going to. It was set in stone (like his cock at the moment) but Marshall couldn't resist the opportunity to lavish some affection on his exotic animal. The contented purrs against his jugular told him that she saw no problem with it, despite the digs at his character.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and she mumbled something.

"What?"

"Move in with me. You might as well. You helped pull a Bionic Man on this shithole and you're here all the time anyway and…just do it, okay?"

Marshall grinned like a loon against the nape of her neck and asked, "What's the rent?"

"You pay by cooking and with your dick. That good enough?"

"_**More**_ than good enough."

"Are you going finally to fuck me now?" she asked with typical Mary impatience.

"If you spread your legs, yes."

He reached down and did it for her, sliding into her with a pleased hiss. She was always so warm and so tight inside, like a silky vice. Mary shivered and brought his head forward enough to press light kisses to his lips as they got into their familiar but still fucking good rhythm.

The water was cooling but the heat between them staved off any discomfort as did her next words.

"I love you. Y-you know that, don't you? Because if you don't I'm changing your nickname from Doofus to Dumbass…"

"I know you love me, Mary. It...it's just nice to hear you say it."

"God, you're such a **girl!**" she growled as the first tremors of her orgasm went through her writhing body.

"Am I?" he growled as he slowed down cruelly, hearing Grendel's urges to make her think (and yell) otherwise.

"Yes, no, _**I don't fuckin' know**_…make me come, Marshall!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Castration!"

"That would hurt you more than it hurt me and you know it!"

"Marshall Jeremiah Mann, get me off or I'll shoot you!"

"You've insulted my virility, Mary."

She snarled and bit him hard on the forearm, sending a jolt of pained pleasure down his spine.

"Ooh…didn't your mother teach you not to bite the hand that fucks you?"

Her laughter made the muscles around him convulse as she replied, "The only thing Jinx taught me is how to make a hangover look like the stomach flu when the principal calls. Marshall…all right, you're not a girl. You're a man. You're _**all**_ man and I really need you to get me-"

The rest of her sentence was lost in a hellcat worthy screech as he finally gave her what she wanted. Quid pro quo and all that good shit…

Marshall moved inside her a dozen times more before sinking his teeth into her scapula as he came. Mary yelped but let him, leaning into the roughly affectionate gesture. She turned off the water and stumbled drunkenly out.

"Mare?" he wheezed as she shakily pulled on clothes.

"_**Jesus**_. If it gets any better, you're going to kill me before the end of the year. I'm going for pizza. What do you want on it?"

"As long as I get to eat it off of you, I don't care.", he replied as he put a towel over his hips.

"That sounds fun and nasty at the same time."

"As it is with all sex."

"Damn right. I'll be back soon. And Cowboy?"

"Mm?"

"It wasn't the sex talking. I really _**do **_want you to move in and I really _**do**_ love you."

"I know, Mare."

"Just makin' sure." she mumbled before initiating another kiss, this one tender and sweet.

Like them.


End file.
